character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Donkey Kong (Canon)/Insertasuperoriginalusernamehere
Donkey Kong , also known simply as DK or D. Kong, is a major character in the ''Mario'' franchise and the main protagonist of the Donkey Kong franchise. A powerful, yet carefree Kong from Donkey Kong Island, Donkey Kong spends his days collecting bananas and spending time with his friends, particularly his best friend Diddy Kong. When trouble arises, Donkey Kong jumps headfirst into the action to help his friends and protect his island. However, he has also been portrayed as an antagonist on multiple occasions, such as in the Mario vs. Donkey Kong series. Donkey Kong is the name of two Kongs; as of Donkey Kong Country, the original Donkey Kong is currently known as Cranky Kong, with the current Donkey Kong being his grandson. Tier: WIP Name: Donkey Kong Origin: Donkey Kong Country Gender: Male Age: Unknown Species: Ape-like species named Kong Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Proficient with using firearms and grenades.), Sound Manipulation (Can create shockwaves by clapping and can even weaponize bongos with soundwaves.), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation via certain power-ups, Flight via Jet Barrels, Invulnerability with Strong Kong At least Large Planet level+ (His Giant Punch can accelerate a moon out of orbit. Despite the fact that the moon appears small, it appears to be exactly like our own moon in Super Mario Land 2 and in Super Mario Odyssey, implying that in Donkey Kong Country Returns, the moon was scaled down like a lot of things are in the Marioverse) to Multi-Galaxy level (DK is a Star Child. By being a Star Child, Donkey Kong has a star embedded within his heart that grants him sufficient enough power to conquer the universe, given that the other six Star Children are with him. So, each Star Child has the power to conquer 1/7 of the universe—billions of galaxies. | At least Galaxy level (DK scales to Mario, who has defeated numerous bosses who were empowered by Power Stars (Example: King Bob-omb), even when he himself doesn't have any. Power Stars are equal to galaxies as the Lumas that turn into Power Stars can also turn into galaxies), likely Universe level+ '(Mario considers DK to be just as powerful as Bowser, who tanked the collapse of his own Galaxy Reactor, which was stated to threaten the very fabric of the universe [https://youtu.be/cRSmyTlg5UQ?t=52s whilst ''extremely fatigued.] Bowser's Galaxy Reactor is repeatedly called a universal threat, and was stated to decide "The Fate of the Universe," solidifying it at this tier. And DK should scale to this.) | '''Multi-Universe level'' (Compares to Rabbid Peach, who defeated MegaDragonBowser, and destroyed the Megabug. The former is the form the latter took after absorbing Spawny in turn was merged with the SupaMerge Headset and Bowser. By absorbing the SupaMerge Headset, the Megabug attained its fusionism powers, which was capable of merging Mario's world and the real world.) | '''Universe level+' or Multiverse level (defeated Bowser during the events of Mario Party 5, where Bowser outright stated and showed he was going to ruin, or, destroy all the dreams, including Future Dream, which was outright stated by both Misstar AND Mario Party 5's guide booklet to be an entire universe. Also, the Dream Depot turns the dreams of all citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom into universes.) | At least Solar System level+ to Multi-Solar System level+ '(Defeated Bowser during the events of ''Mario Party 9, the plot is that Bowser has stolen the Mini-Stars from the sky. And apparently, it seems that these Mini-Stars are actual stars in the sky. In the ending cinema, the Mini-Stars are returning to the sky--all of which Bowser said he was going to put to use. It's shown at the end, when many burst after his defeat, that he meant this as they were going to power him. By absorbing those stars, Bowser became this powerful) At least '''Hypersonic (His fists can catch fire when punching bosses in Donkey Kong: Jungle Beat and at bare minimum for an object to catch fire from going so fast would be above Mach 5), likely Massively Hypersonic, higher with Ultra Barrel DK | FTL+ (Completely outspeeds Bowser in three Mario Parties where he had to deal with black holes, those being 5, 8 and 9. He also escaped a black hole himself in Mario Party 6) to Massively FTL+ (Fought the Millennium Star, which flew from the center of the universe to Earth in a couple of seconds) At least Class 8 (Should be comparable if not superior to Mario, who can casually lift and punt castles. Can pull up large ships out of the water while standing on top of them.) At least Large Planet Class+ to Multi-Galactic | At least Galactic, likely Universal+ '''| '''Multi-Universal | Universal+ or Multiversal | At least Solar System Class+ to Multi-Solar System Class+ At least Large Planet level+ to Multi-Galaxy level | At least Galaxy level, likely Universe level+ '''| '''Multi-Universe level | Universe level+ or Multiverse level | At least Solar System level+ to Multi-Solar System level+ High (Can fight for prolonged periods of time) | Extremely high (Literally escaped a black hole with zero signs of exhaustion) | Extremely high (Can casually exceed the speed of light. And based on Einstein's famous equation, such a feat would require an impossible amount of energy) Melee range, can extend to a few dozen meters with Thunderclap. Category:Insertasuperoriginalusernamehere